


You are only second rate

by Viktorthefire



Category: Aladdin (1992), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Dead Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorthefire/pseuds/Viktorthefire
Summary: uhmm basicly AFO singing you are only second rate to all might after he escapes from tartarus
Relationships: Sensei | All For One & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 2





	You are only second rate

Toshinori feels his hands shaking as he stares at this monster, this creature of evil that is standing before him. after breaking into Ua and taking down countless heroes, All for one smiles as he sees (sm)All might.

"well well what do we have here, if it isnt the powerless failure of peace" All for one says as he looks at (sm)All might, "hua hua hua hua, you always were good for a laugh, with that fearstricken look on your face". "Detroit smash" (sm)All might yells as he uses all his power to hit All for ones face, "Who is laughing now" (sm)All might says breathing hard as blood escapes through his lips. "hua hua hua hua, why i do belive it is me"

> ** I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing  
> I bet you've got a bunny under your hat! **

As an image of Izuku runs through (sm)All mights mind, he turns around and tries to run. but when he gets to a corner something grabs him and he gets dragged back infront of All for one.

> **Now here's your chance to get the best of me**   
>  **Hope your hand is hot!**   
>  **C'mon, clown! Let's see what you've got!**

(sm)All might tries once again to hit All for one, to no effect

>   
>  **You try to slam me with your hardest stuff**   
>  **But your double whammy isn't up to snuff**   
>  **I'll set the record straight, you're simply out of date**   
>  **You're only second rate!**

(sm) All might flies back as All for one uses his air cannon on him, hitting the wall (sm)All might feels his ribs cracking.

>   
>  **You think your cat's a meanie, but your tiger's tame**   
>  ** You've got a lot to learn about the genie game **   
>  **So for your information, I'll reiterate**   
>  **You're only second rate!**

(sm)All might sees behind All for one Present mic is preparing a sneak attack, the second he is about to open his mouth All for one is there with his hand on Present mics face. 

>   
>  **Men cower at the power in my pinky**   
>  **My thumb is number one on every list**   
>  **But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible**   
>  **Put me to the test!**   
>  **I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**

With his hand All for one crushes Mics head.

>   
>  **Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise**   
>  **Snap me in a trap, cut me down to size**   
>  **I'll make a big escape, it's just a piece of cake**   
>  **You're only second rate!**   
>  **You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough**   
>  **And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up**   
>  **Let me pontificate upon your sorry state**   
>  **You're only second rate!**   
>    
> 

Then a voice yells "NOO", as Eraserhead attacks in a blind rage trying to erase All for ones quirk, to no effect All for one simply blasts him away with a full power air cannon, and by doing this blows a large hole through the wall and sees Recovery girl evacuating students, Then all for one annhilates the students and Recovery girl

> **Zaba-caba-dabra!**   
>  **Granny's gonna grab ya!**

All for one throws the body of Recovery girl infront of (sm)All might.

>   
>  **Alakazam-da-mus**   
>  **And this thing's bigger than the both of us!**

> **So spare me your tremendous scare!**   
>  **You look horrendous in your underwear!**   
>  **And I can hardly wait to discombobulate**   
>  **I'll send ya back and packing in a shipping crate**   
>  **You'll make a better living with a spinning plate**   
>  **You're only second rate!**

"It has been fun playing with you All might, but it is time to put a stop to this" with those last words All for one blows up UA with the same attack he used all those years ago to kill Nana

  
  



End file.
